Sunburn
by Mimi Kon
Summary: KaixRay – The team take a trip to the beach where Ray and Kai have fun with ice cream! Side story from ‘Open your Heart’. Kai’s POV.


Sunburn

Hello!

Mimi here bringing you a one-off sequel thingy of 'Open your Heart'! If you've read Open your Heart you may remember me saying I wanted to include a scene with ice cream and I also wanted to include a bit with Kai's POV. Well, I combined them together! I'm not really sure when it's set, sometime after chapter 6 maybe? Oh well, it should still make sense anyway.

If you haven't read my other fic 'Open your Heart', why not? Don't worry, I'll fill you in. Ray likes Kai, Kai likes Ray, Tyson likes Kai as well. Twisted love triangle? Yes! Ray didn't want Tyson to get hurt and told Kai, Kai went spazzy, jumped to conclusions and got with Tyson to make Ray jealous. Ray and Kai are now having a saucy secret relationship behind Tyson's back. Sounds good? Well this should make sense without knowing that anyway!

The Bladebreakers are having a day trip to the beach! (Which beach, I don't know)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunburn

"Wohoo! The beach! The sand! The sea! The ice-cream!"

Would someone please shut that brat up? I don't know why I agreed to come to this past-it seaside town. We must be the only people between the ages of 6 and 50 within a 40-mile radius. Actually, I do know why I came, or, in other words, whom I came for. I see him step off the BBA minibus and breathe in the fresh sea air. He catches my eye and gives me a cheeky grin. I'm lucky to have so much self-control, its still taking all of it to keep my hands off him in public. Ray slowly walks in my direction, looking as if he's going to say something. He stops and looks to my right. Curiously, I also look that way just in time to see a speeding blur of red, yellow and blue coming towards me.

"Kai!"

I step aside just as Tyson throws himself at me. It's quite amusing to see him crash to the floor at my feet. I must be a sadist or something; I just love to see him get hurt.

"Kai, why did you dodge me?"

"Didn't see you."

Despite knowing full well that I did see him, Tyson gets to his feet and squeezes me around the waist. I feel like a bloody teddy bear.

"It's alright, I forgive you!"

Oh, jeez, I'm so grateful. How would I sleep knowing you were mad with me Tyson? Now I think of it, how am I going to sleep? Tyson made sure we got to share a room so we could have some 'alone time'. Yes, this poor excuse for a human is my 'boyfriend'. Every time I hear that word it makes me cringe, I hope Ray appreciates what I'm going through for him. The only reason I'm with Tyson is because Ray doesn't want to hurt his feelings. I couldn't care less about that sod's feelings but if that's what Ray wants, I'll respect his wishes. The only thing that keeps me going through this shudder relationship are the infrequent, but completely overwhelming make out sessions with Ray. If it weren't for him I would jumped in front of a bus long before now. The thought that one day I may be able to be with the neko-jin keeps me sane while having to kiss that…. Ergh, there is no word to describe him.

"Let's go swimming!"

It's actually quite a pleasant day. The sun is bright and the sea is gleaming but by far, the best attraction is standing next to me.

"Are you going swimming Kai?"

It's a genuine question but I see a twinkle in Ray's eye. I see right through him, only because I'm thinking the exact same thing. Swimming trunks. A wonderful creation. They show just enough to get away with in public but at the same time, leave little to the imagination. I've only ever seen Ray strip down once. Even though it was over two years ago when I wasn't aware of my feelings for the Chinese blader, it still made me rather flustered. I can't imagine how I'll feel this time, knowing I've quite thoroughly explored the beautiful body (With his clothes on though, he would never let me go further, not while I'm with Tyson anyway).

I see Ray slowly un-clasp his top.

"You're getting changed on the beach?" I can't restrain the excitement in my voice.

"Ahh…You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He says it playfully as he as finishes un-doing his shirt, leaving it open for me to admire his well-crafted chest. He doesn't work-out daily like me; his figure is just natural, maybe due to his martial arts training. He pulls his bandana off and flings it at me. Is he doing a strip tease? I look around for the others. Tyson, Daichi and Max have all changed and are now splashing in the inviting water. Kenny is sitting on a towel on the sand studying his laptop. It appears their attentions are all elsewhere, I might as well enjoy the show.

Ray kicks his shoes off and completely removes his shirt. I urge to stroke his soft chest but there is still a risk someone could see us, that would take a lot of explaining. I just admire from a distance. He begins to un-do his trousers. I can barely contain my excitement as he pulls them down to his ankles to reveal…his swimming trunks!

"You cheater!"

He already had them on! And here I was expecting the full Monty. How disappointing. As if to make up for my dissatisfaction, Ray steps forward, kisses me quickly on the cheek and runs towards the sea.

"Hey!"

There's no use calling after him, he's already dive-bombed straight into the water. I gently stroke the place he just kissed. This day out might not be so bad.

* * *

After getting changed (on my own, unlike Ray) I slowly stroll down to the water. You might be surprised to know that I hate my body. It attracts way too much attention for my liking. I only work out to stay strong; I consider the muscles a down side. Mind you, the look on Ray's face is picture perfect. He's practically drooling at the sight of me. Maybe this body is useful for something… 

"Kai…"

Ew, Tyson's actually foaming at the mouth. I ignore him and walk into the water, it's surprisingly warm.

"Tyson! Get a grip!"

Max is attempting to draw Tyson's attention away from me. Max seems to be the only one not affected by my body; even Daichi is staring in awe at me. I walk into the deeper water and cross my arms in an attempt to cover myself. Tyson snaps back to reality and pushes Max under the water.

I look over to Ray who has a cute grin on his face. He wades over to me.

"You came in then?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you."

I look at him, confused. Why is he thanking me? I haven't done anything. I feel something brush past my hand. It better not be a jellyfish, I hate them! I almost go to bat it away when I realise its Ray's hand. He takes my hand in his and grasps it firmly. I'm incredibly grateful for the cute gesture and I squeeze his hand in return. If only Tyson could see through the water, he'd freak! Mmm… that would be one way of getting rid of him.

As if being able to read my thoughts, Ray puts his other hand on my head and pushes me under. Ah! I can't breathe! I've never been particularly good with water, not since Tala decided it would be fun to try and drown me in the bath when we were 5. Just as I start to feel light headed I feel a strong pair of lips press themselves on mine. Ray gasps air into my mouth which causes me to breathe again. Having regained my consciousness, I pull him towards me and embrace him. We float around in each others' arms, sharing air until the lack of oxygen causes us to withdraw to the surface.

We both drift on the water, panting. Once I've had enough oxygen I turn around to where the others are. They're all staring at us. Ah, what did they see?

"Ray! Did you just try and kill my boyfriend?"

Ray looks at Tyson, puzzled.

"You just tried to drown him, didn't you?"

"No! We were…just…playing around."

Tyson look suspiciously from Ray to me.

"I still don't believe you Ray. You should stay near me Kai in case he tries to kill you again."

Tyson creeps closer as I retreat backwards.

"Hey guys! Do you want to get something to eat?"

Kenny can be heard faintly from the shore

"Yeah, food!"

Daichi doggy-paddles to shore where he runs toward the shops.

"Hey wait Daichi! I want food too!"

"Me too!"

Tyson and Max run after him. I look towards Ray who also starts to make for the shore.

"Want to get some food Kai?"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"I want ice cream!" 

God, Daichi's demands are grating. I give him a 'shut up or die' stare but he ignores me and carries on pulling at Tyson's arm.

"Alright! We'll get ice cream!"

Tyson gives in, we head over to the stand and they all order ice cream, except me. I actually love ice cream but there's no point in eating if I'm not hungry. I watch Ray receive his and a wave of hunger comes over me. It's vanilla, dripping in chocolate sauce. It looks so delicious, almost as much as it's buyer. I drag my eyes off the desert to look at the others. To my surprise they've already finished their ice creams. How? That was, what 18 seconds?

"Wow! An arcade! Can we go and play?"

"Daichi! Show some consideration! Ray hasn't even started his ice cream yet!"

"Don't worry Tyson. You go ahead and I'll catch you up."

"Are you sure? Kai, do you mind staying with Ray? You don't want to go to the arcades do you?"

I reply with my usual 'Hn' but inside I'm jumping. The others are going to leave me, Ray and the ice cream alone together. I turn to Ray as the others run off. I sit next to him on the wall and watch him as he starts to lick the chocolate off the side of the ice cream. Whether he means it or not, it looks very suggestive. Mmm, the scene makes my mouth water. I can't figure out which I want more, the ice-cream or Ray.

Looking at Ray I can't believe I had to think about it. He's so stunning. His thin but toned body, beautifully tanned and still wet from the swim we had earlier. His gorgeous raven hair glints in the sunlight, tied back in a loose ponytail instead of his usual braid. Those striking cat-like eyes that make my heart skip a beat every time he looks me in the eye. His tongue, which is playing with the ice-cream as if he's purposely teasing me.

I feel myself leaning closer to him. I don't care that we're surrounded by old people and kids, I see chocolate drip down his finger and I can't help but move towards it and lick it off. I hear Ray gasp as I follow the path the chocolate came down. I reach the top where Ray is observing me curiously.

"I never said you could have any."

He smirks and takes another lick of the creamy substance which I must taste. I quickly close the gap between us and force my tongue into his mouth to taste the ice cream he just took. Transferring the sweet desert into my mouth, I swallow it and lick my lips.

He pouts cutely when he realises what I've done. I just smirk and bend over to take a lick at the ice cream, making sure I get some chocolate sauce this time. I scoop a huge section off at the peak as Ray glares at me adorably. The neko-jin gets his revenge as he mimics what I just did by forcing his lips onto mine. Out of habit I let his tongue slide into my mouth as he attempts to get back the ice cream I just stole. I give up on the ice-cream as I turn the playful teasing into a serious kiss. Ray, not knowing what to do with his hands, drops the ice cream in favour for the main course (me). One of his hands grabs the back of my head in ecstasy as the other wraps itself around my waist to pull me closer. We spend a few minutes indulging in the activity we both love. I can vaguely hear people whispering around us, but I don't care what they think, love is never shameful.

I feel Ray pull away. I look at him as his eyes sink to the floor.

"Sorry Kai. I just can't do this when I know what people are saying about us."

He looks really upset. Where I could only hear whispers, Ray could probably hear everything through his cat-like senses.

"They were saying it's sick and wrong."

I see a tear fall to the ground. He's not like me; he cares what people think of him. I lift his chin up to see glistening eyes. I hate seeing him this upset. I put my arms around him and pull him closer. He rests his head on my bare chest as I hold him in my arms.

"Is it wrong Kai?"

I pull him out of the embrace and hold his shoulders at arms length from me so I can look into his eyes.

"Never."

I say it sternly to get my point across but I hope Ray can see the truth in my eyes as I say it.

"Hey guys! What's taking you so long!"

I turn around to see Tyson running towards us. I quickly let go of Ray's shoulders as he reaches us.

"Ray? Are you ok? You looks like you've been crying, what's wrong?"

He looks to the floor where the abandoned ice-cream lies melting in the warm sun.

"OH NO! You're ice-cream! You're not crying 'cos you dropped it are you? Don't worry; I'll get you another one!"

I hear stifled giggles coming from Ray as a reaction to Tyson panicked words. He's shoved his fist in his mouth to prevent him from laughing hysterically. He's so adorable when he does that.

"Ray?"

Ray can't hold it anymore as he bursts into fits of giggles; Tyson looks at him as if he just performed a sequence of acrobatics. Ray clutches his chest as he fights for breath in between giggles, Tyson looks at me for an explanation but I genuinely smile and return to watching the Chinese blader try to control himself. It's amazing how we always get away with this.

* * *

Why do my shoulders ache? 

"Are you ok Kai?"

Ray obviously caught me wincing in discomfort. We're back on the beach now; Tyson & co decided they wanted to try drowning each other again. Their immaturity annoys the hell out of me. I'm sitting with Ray on the shore but I have to keep my hands off him because we're in full sight of the others. God damn it! I'm in pain, under a boiling sun with sand getting everywhere and I can't even have any fun.

"Kai, your shoulders are red raw, are you sunburnt?"

That would explain it. I really hate the sun, coming from Russia I'm lucky enough not to see it very often. My skins so pale and it's really sensitive so I burn easily if I don't cover up. Hm, I hate having weaknesses; luckily I only have two, the sun and Ray. Both of which are present at the moment.

"You need to put sunblock on. Your pale skin can't cope with the heat."

"I'm fine. I don't need help, especially which comes from a bottle."

He sighs in defeat and lies back down on the towel. As I'm sitting up, I can't actually see what he's doing so it takes me by surprise as I feel something cold on my back. I turn around to see Ray with a bottle of sunblock in one hand and the other on my back.

"Don't be so stubborn Kai."

The sunblock doesn't sound so bad with the thought of Ray rubbing it into my shoulders. He gently spreads the lotion over my raw shoulders and begins to massage it in. I can't help but flinch in pain; I didn't know I was this burnt.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Ray sounds a little panicked.

"No. It's not your fault. I should of-"

He distracts me by gently caressing my sore shoulders with his lips. It surprisingly eases the pain and I allow myself to relax. He softly kisses the areas where I've been burnt; it's a much better solution then sun-cream. Just as I'm enjoying the sensation, Ray stops.

"Ergh! That sunblock tastes vile!"

I chuckle as I watch the neko-jin frantically wipes his mouth in an attempt to rid himself of the taste. He sticks his tongue out in disgust.

"Sorry but I'm not doing that again!"

* * *

"Have you seen our room Kai! It's huge!" 

Unfortunately I have. It's exactly the same as all the others rooms but with one big difference… it has a double bed. I am going to kill myself. I, Kai Hiwatari aged 16 from Russia shall now leave this world in favour for the next, may it be pleasant and Tyson-free. Even the thought of Ray might not get me through this night.

I stay standing in the hallway looking to Ray for help. His head pops out of his room door as I look pleadingly at him.

"Have fun Kai! Just don't stay up all night!"

He winks and disappears into his room. What the hell? He's just going to leave me! It's alright for him; he's sharing a room with Max. I look to the door opposite where Kenny and Daichi are staying. Daichi's bouncing on the bed with Kenny frantically trying to make him stop; they can't help me. I turn back to face my room, Tyson standing in the doorway

"Aren't you coming in Kai?"

Oh God, please help me! He walks out in the hallway, takes my hand and pulls me into our room. I can't believe I have to keep this act up. No matter how much I dislike Tyson, I still can't just drop him now; Ray would never forgive me. As soon as I step onto threshold, he pins me to the door and locks it while attempting to force his tongue into my mouth. I keep up my defence and clench my fist by my side. I have to surrender to him; it's too suspicious if I punch his lights out. I try to relax into the kiss, he's not that bad a kisser, of course, the only other I have kissed is Ray and no one can come close to him. He wraps his arms around my waist a lot like my Chinese lover does. Thinking of Ray, I become more involved in the kiss. Quite aggressively, Tyson pulls me forward and shoves me onto the bed. He's surprisingly dominant when it comes to me, well, I don't usually put much effort in so he would come out as the more eager one. I have to stop him before he gets ideas; I am definitely not willing to go any further than kissing with Tyson. I gently push him off me.

"Sorry Tyson. I'm not feeling too well."

"Oh no! What's wrong?"

As I shrug a sharp pain spreads across my back.

"I got sunburnt earlier."

"Oh! Are you ok? Shall I put something on it?"

"No, Ra – erm... I mean I already did."

"Ok. You should get some sleep I guess."

He's so gullible. If I told him my mother was a pigeon he'd probably believe me. I can't believe he's not suspicious at all, why would I stay loyal to an annoying brat like him? He walks into the bathroom and I take the opportunity to change for bed without him ogling at me. He comes back in just as I'm taking my top off (I only sleep with my pyjama bottoms on)

"Ouch! That looks nasty!"

I turn around to see him cringing at the sight of my back. I walk backwards over to the large mirror opposite the wardrobe. The whole top section of my back including my shoulders is bright pink and slightly peeling. Tyson walks over and softly strokes the burnt section. I grimace and he withdraws his hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kai!"

It looks more painful than it is so I might as well milk it for what it's worth. I look at him for a moment but then close my eyes and sigh. I walk over to the bed and get in, resting my back on the soft headrest, arms behind my head. Tyson watches me for a while before he slowly makes his way to the other side of the bed. He creeps in beside me, rests his head on my chest and closes his eyes.

"I love you Kai."

I look down at the quietly dozing boy. Despite what you may think, I don't enjoy leading him on like his. I feel, sort of, sorry for him. I bring my arm to lie around his shoulder.

"Kai…."

He groans in his sleep. I wonder how long I'm going to have to keep up this performance; Tyson shouldn't even be involved in this. Why does it have to be complicated? It does have one advantage; I certainly appreciate Ray more than ever.

Thinking of Ray I feel myself drifting off…

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope it was ok… 

I know that Kai isn't particularly in character during this fic but you have to imagine that this is going on in his head. If you just read the bits he says out loud, they sound a lot more like him! He's really hard to write because you never get an idea of what he's thinking. It's such a shame…

I wasn't originally going to include the bit with the sunburn but I thought I better to make the title a bit more relevant! I actually based that bit on me; I can't spend more than ten minutes in the sun without going a very attractive shade of red! Unfortunately, I don't have the gorgeous neko-jin to help me out ;)

I decided against following their adventures into the morning but if there's popular demand I could maybe do a sequel to this. I would also like to write one in Tyson's POV, he's so cute! And also to see if he's suspecting anything!

Chapter 7 of Open your Heart will be up soon, be sure to read it!

Please Review, every one of them feeds my tiny confidence.

Mimi

Xxxx

PS. Atari-chan, my wonderful beta reader, is feeling left out and pathetically begs you to go visit her account…


End file.
